


It's The End, But You're Still Here (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Heroes Day, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Identity Reveal, Mayura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: 'Time stood still as Chat saw his partner transform in his friend.'What if Marinette changed in the middle of the battle?Basically what could have happened in Mayura.





	It's The End, But You're Still Here (The World)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So I watched Mayura, and wow... that was amazing. This fic is about what could have happened, so...
> 
> SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED MAYURA YET!!!!!!!!!
> 
> BTW, I'm not French, so I'm writing this from the dubs. If something isn't right with the actual script, please tell me.

 

There were too many, way too many. Marinette didn't see the arrow heading for Carapace, but Rena Rouge did. She jumped in front of it. 

"Rena, no! Not you!" she heard Nino yell and her lips turned black.

"Don't touch me!" Alya said and pushed her boyfriend away. Marinette had to do something. She saw the Akuma flying towards her best friend and caught it just in time. 

"Rena Rouge, don't let the negative emotions take control or you'll be akumatized! That's what Hawk Moth wants!" Marinette tried to reason. 

"Hang in there..." Nino tried again, but Alya was gone. 

"You are not made of the right stuff to be a superhero!" she insulted and attacked him. Nino tried to calm her down again, when he almost got hit by the perfume of Princess Fragrance. 

Luckily, Queen Bee was there to save them. "Do not worry about me, Ladybug! I'll never let my emotions get control of me."

_Maybe she had learned something after being Akumatized twice?_

Marinette was trying to get to her friends but wasn't able to because there were too many Akuma's surrounding her. 

"Chloé!" someone suddenly called. Marinette turned around to see Chloé's parents. Except, they had also been Akumatized. 

_Great..._

"Daddy? Mommy?" Chloé let her guard down. 

"Stay focused, Queen Bee!" Marinette tried and Chloé fought back again. 

Meanwhile, Nino was having some troubles with Alya. The superhero threw her boyfriend off of her and let herself be Akumatized. 

"I am now, Rena Rage!" 

"NOOOOO!" Carapace screamed and Marinette saw Chat turn around in shock. 

"Carapace, no!" Marinette pleaded as he was turned into a villain too. 

"Say farewell to Carapace, and hello to Carapire!" 

This was not good! The remaining superheroes were losing. Marinette had to get to Chat and make a plan!

Chloé was still fighting furiously, but even she couldn't fight off the Despair Bear. An arrow from Dark Cupid hit her. 

"Queen Bee!" Chat exclaimed as an Akuma flew into her Miraculous. 

"Call me Queen Wasp." Chloé said and attacked him. 

The city watched in despair as their heroes were overthrown. Marinette was starting to panic, they had to come up with a plan. They couldn't let Hawk Moth win!

"Is it not a good time to use your Lucky Charm, by any chance?" Chat asked while dodging another Akuma. 

"I need everybody to use it. I can't to anything with it now!" Marinette explained while jumping over Pharaoh and Rena Rage. 

Suddenly, there backs touched, surrounded by the Akumatized victims. 

"This time, I don't know how we can get through this, M'Lady." Chat said desperate. Mari's earrings were beeping. They had to get out of there. 

"Don't lose hope, or you'll be Akumatized." Marinette said, trying to help him. 

"This situation is quite cataclysmic, isn't it?" Chat punned. 

Realization hit Marinette, but before she could tell him what to do, she was tackled by Rena Rage while her Miraculous beeped again. 

"Ladybug!" Chat exclaimed, but he was thrown back by Rogercop.

Marinette tried to get out of her hold by pushing her away with her feet. It worked, but there was also one little problem. She lost her yoyo. It was 10 feet away on the ground. 

Chat had fought off Rogercop and tried to reach her, but was too late. With a last beep, Ladybug was replaced with Marinette. 

Time stood still as Chat saw his partner transform in his friend. Ladybug, into Marinette. Oh...

The city saw their hero return to her civilian self in shock and worry. 

Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain were panicking right along with Marinette, but not for the same reason. Marinette was panicking because her secret identity had just been blown, but her parents were panicking because Marinette, their child, was in the middle of a battle with no powers. 

Chat saw the panic and defeat on Marinette's face, but also noticed how the Akuma's looked shocked too. He would have to ask questions later and ran towards Marinette, grabbed a hold of her waist and called on his power.

"CATACLYSM!" he yelled. "Hold on tight." he then told Marinette, and as she put her arms around his neck, he slammed his fist on the ground and they fell into the abyss. 

"Farewell, Ladybug and Chat Noir... Were they disintegrated?" You could still hear on the television. 

Sabine let out a sob as the news hit her. Marinette, her daughter, was Ladybug. The same hero who now had dozens of super villains trying to catch her. 

" _Marinette..._ " Tom trailed off. 

All around the city, citizens were trying to comprehend what had just happened. At the Françoise Dupont High School, the ones who aren't Akumatized were trying to understand how they hadn't noticed that it had been Marinette Dupain-Cheng who had been saving them these last few years. 

Meanwhile, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Chat Noir were running for their lives in the sewer. Tikki was flying next to her, a macaroon in her arms. 

"You're Ladybug!" Chat exclaimed. Marinette refused to meet his eyes. 

"Yes..." she said softly. "That's kinda a bummer, isn't it."

Chat's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, finding out that Ladybug really just is me." Tears started forming in her eyes and she panted from all the running. 

"You don't seriously mean that, right?" Chat asked. "You are amazing, Marinette. I don't know why you would think I would be disappointed with you."

Marinette finally looked at him with hope in her eyes and saw him smiling at him. A smile very unlike Chat, but which reminded her of someone else. 

"You mean that?" she asked. 

"Absolutely!"  

A beep cut through the silence. 

"I'm gonna change back soon." Adrien said, still not quite believing his luck. Marinette was Ladybug! He had been sitting in front of her everyday, not knowing it was her!

They stopped running to catch their breath. 

"Should we... I mean- should I... tell you... who I am?" Chat asked nervously. 

Marinette turned to look at the boy while biting her lip. It wasn't as if she wasn't interested in his identity, but she wondered if this was the right timing with all that was going on. 

"I think it's a good idea." Tikki finally said. Marinette looked at her in shock. 

"You think it's a good idea?" she repeated frowning. "You're the one who told me not to reveal myself."

"Yes, but the circumstances have changed a bit, don't you think? If you want to know, you should. It would be good to have absolute trust in this battle." the red Kwami said. 

"I agree." Chat said and then hastily added, "But you don't have to, if you don't want to know." He was secretly hoping to tell her. 

Marinette thought about it for a second, and then nodded. She also agreed, they would need to trust each other on any level. 

What she hadn't expected was that she knew him in her civilian life. 

"Plagg, claws in." 

In front of her was _Adrien freaking Agreste!_

"Oh, my, God." Marinette breathed with her mouth on the ground. Adrien was nervously scratching his neck. He gave his Kwami some cheese. 

"Yeah, I know. How did we not notice?" he said and a grin formed on his lips. 

Despite everything that happened, and everything they had to face, Marinette had never felt this happy. 

She laughed out loud and pulled Adrien in a hug and he returned it gratefully. When they broke apart agin, Marinette looked nervous. 

"Do you think we can still beat him?" she asked, looking down. 

Adrien gave her a smile and put his hand on her cheek. "You said it yourself, we have to keep the hope alive. Everyone is counting on us." and Marinette looked up into his green eyes. 

"But we don't even have a team anymore." 

"Well, then it's the return of a working formula. A duo. You and I against the whole world." Adrien said and Marinette smiled at him. He leaned in and their lips touched. It felt as if lightning struck and Marinette wished they could stay like this forever, but she suddenly heard the horde of Akuma's coming their way. "They found us!" 

"A slide ride?" Adrien suggested, and they jumped hand in hand off into the sewer. 

"Don't forget to put on your swimsuit!" Marinette called out and they transformed. 

The superheroes swam through the dirty water when they were stopped by Syren and then Animan. 

They fought them and released the Akuma's. After the Akuma's returned to their old selves, Marinette and Adrien helped them swim to the open water. 

Marinette told Adrien that they needed to get Hawk Moth if they wanted to win, when they suddenly saw the river freezing. They swam the other way as fast as they could. 

Meanwhile, Sabine and Tom were waiting for a sign of her daughter, who still hadn't come up yet. 

"Be the witness of my victory, Parisians. Your heroes are trapped." they heard Hawk Moth say. Sabine let out a little whimper. 

The river turned to ice, but then, Ladybug and Chat Noir suddenly jumped out of the river at the last moment. 

Ladybug released Frozer as Paris cheered them on. 

"Don't miss the following episode, dear spectators. It's time to show the world that the real Ladybug and Chat Noir have returned." Marinette called out and Sabine and Tom couldn't help but feel proud. 

"Look at our girl." Tom grinned, but it faltered when the Akuma's attacked again. The teenager ran away, trying to come up with a plan. 

"Don't you have a miraculous idea, My Lady?" Chat asked while ditching some attacks. 

"Apart from running to survive the villains?" Marinette asked. All of the sudden, she saw a blockage of cars on the street. They quickly jumped over it and fell on the ground. 

When Marinette saw what happened, her heart warmed. The people of Paris had come together to protect them, leaded on by Alya's sister, Nora. 

"Parisians, we can be heroes for just one day!" she called out and the people around her cheered. 

Next to Marinette, Adrien was smiling like a mad man. 

Marinette rubbed her head after her fall as the rest began to charge. 

"Is everything okay?" a hand was outstretched in front of her. Mari looked up and saw her grandma hovering over her along with Alya's mom and Marinette's own parents. 

The superhero took her hand and was immediately pulled in a hug by her grandma and then parents. 

"Marinette!" her mom exclaimed an her dad gave relieved sigh. 

"We're so glad to see you again!" Alya's mom said. 

"Are you okay?" Marinette's grandma asked again and she nodded. 

"I'm fine, just need to deal with Hawk moth." she said and they broke the hug.  

"All Parisians are on your side." her grandma said.

"We'll slow them down so that you can save the city!" Ms. Césaire added and Marinette nodded thankfully.

"You're the best! Thank you!" Marinette exclaimed. 

"Just come back safe, sweetie." Sabine said and Marinette nodded. "Then, we'll talk."

They watched their daughter and Chat run away and sighed, hoping that everything would be okay. 

 

 


End file.
